Teenagers
by Gravitybitch
Summary: Llevas toda la puta semana con dolor de polla. No hay otra forma de decirlo. Y te cabreas porque no eres tonto y sabes que el hermano mayor de Jaden te pone, y joder, nunca habías pensado que los tíos te gustaban pero vaya si te lo querías follar


**TEENAGERS**

_Capítulo 1_

Llevas toda la puta semana con dolor de polla. No hay otra forma de decirlo. Llevas días aguantándote hasta de tocarte. Y joder, tienes diecisiete y lo único que quieres hacer es follar como un mono. Y estás así desde que fuiste a casa de tu amigo Jaden y conociste a su hermano mayor Luke. Ya le conocías, claro, pero se había ido hace unos años a la universidad, cuando tú eras un crío, más crío de lo que eres ahora, y no le habías visto prácticamente después. Pero ahora estaba en casa pasando el verano y joder no le recordabas así. Es alto, tiene el pelo negro y largo y los ojos verdes más increíbles que has visto en tu puta vida. Jaden os presentó con un "tío, este es mi hermano. Y él es Adam" Te miró de reojo y puso cara de decir "Oh, sí, tú eres el amigo mocoso de mi hermano que siempre está en casa" cogió la mierda que había ido a pedirle a su Jaden y se marchó por donde había ido.

Y desde entonces tienes la jodida y asquerosa polla que está a la que salta. Y no es que no te hayas podido aliviar, que sí, no eres el más popular del instituto, de hecho eres todo lo contrario, zapatillas rotas, pelo tapándote los ojos y piercing en el labio, pero a las pijas les pone eso, y puedes haber arrastrado a alguna al baño para que te la chupara pero no te apetece que ninguna de ellas te toque. Y te cabreas porque no eres tonto y sabes que el hermano mayor de Jaden te pone, y joder, no eres gay pero vaya si te lo querías follar.

El viernes vas a una fiesta a la que no hubieses ido ni aunque te pagasen porque es gente guay del instituto y música tecno pero Jaden te ha suplicado que fueras con él porque "Porfaaaa, Aaaaadam va a estar Alicia", y tú estás harto porque siempre se arrastra hasta ella pero luego nada, ni siquiera se acerca a decirle hola y sabes que esta vez será igual pero vas a la fiesta con él porque es tu mejor amigo.

Y ahora Jaden ha desaparecido y esperas que esté con Alicia o lo matas. Estás en un rincón, con la espalda pegada a la pared y con un vaso de algo que no sabes que es en la mano. Lo que hay en el salón ya es más una orgía que una fiesta de instituto. Más alcohol que sangre en las venas y adolescentes restregándose unos con otros. Te vas a ir porque o Jaden se está follando a Alicia en alguna habitación o se ha ido sin decirte nada y tu no pintas nada ahí, no quieres ver a otros precalentando en tus narices para el sexo cuando tú estás tan necesitado de algo que no sabes ni que es, pero entonces lo ves y sin darte cuenta aprietas el vaso de plástico que tienes en la mano y lo dejas caer al suelo.

No te preguntas que demonios hace Luke en una fiesta de adolescentes ni por qué no lo has visto antes porque estás demasiado ocupado babeando. El muy cabrón (porque no tiene otro nombre) está tirado en el sofá, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y habla con una chica que está sentada a su lado que lo mira pestañeando más de la cuenta y haciendo palmas, y no precisamente con las manos. La tiene a punto de caramelo para llevársela a alguna habitación pero entonces deja de mirarla para mirarte a ti, cosa que es normal porque tu indiscreta mirada debía de quemarle la nuca. Te saluda con la cabeza y entonces ¿hola? le dice algo a la chica, que lo mira extrañada y se va. Entonces te hace un gesto con el dedo para que vayas, y tu dejarías el alma dónde estás sólo para ir corriendo pero decides ser un poco más digno y le hace un gesto diciéndole que no, que vaya él. Luke se encoje de hombros y se recuesta en el sofá, con las rodillas levantadas y las piernas ABIERTAS. Y te vuelve a mirar con una media sonrisa y a ti se te acaba la dignidad y te acercas casi corriendo pero intentando disimular metiendo las manos despreocupadamente en los bolsillos del pantalón.

No encaja allí porque básicamente toda la gente que hay en la fiesta no llega a los dieciocho y él es mayor y lo aparenta

-Eh – y cuando te habla lo hace con la boca torcida, como si sujetara un cigarro invisible, y que te jodan si eso no es sexy - ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Vale, ahí estaba la explicación de porqué estaba allí.

-No jodas ¿has venido de niñera de Jaden?

Y se te queda mirando los pantalones rotos y la camiseta de los Misfits descolorida y el pelo mal cortado, porque claro, él lleva una impecable camisa negra y unos pantalones, DEMASIADO ajustados, también negros, y el pelo largo perfectamente peinado y tú a su lado pareces un vagabundo.

-Sé como son estas fiestas, sólo he venido a por Jaden para que no vuelva solo, que a saber la mierda que se habrá metido – vuelve a mirarte de arriba abajo – tú también necesitarías una niñera

- Que te jodan – escupes, porque no lo ha dicho en plan ofensivo lo ha dicho con tono protector, como con el que se le habla a un niño pequeño. Y no quieres que ÉL te hable como un niño pequeño.

-Eso quisiera yo - te lo dice mirando el piercing del labio y aparta la vista rápidamente. Tragas saliva y casi te ahogas tú sólo porque la conversación ha ido al plano sexual.

Y en serio que nunca habías pensado en un tío así pero es que está ahí con las piernas abiertas y te acaba de decir que quieren que le jodan. Y seguramente lo ha dicho porque sólo era una respuesta fácil pero JODER.

-Pues no sé dónde está Jaden, seguramente tirándose a Alicia por ahí – y dicho esto te largas.

Y para dormir tranquilo esa noche te tienes que hacer una paja. Con los ojos muy apretados porque así parece que no es tan malo pensar en Luke.

La segunda vez que lo ves es en casa de Jaden, y no es que hayas ido al baño a propósito cinco veces sólo porque su habitación está en el mismo pasillo pero por fin la puerta de la habitación de Luke está entreabierta. Y no sabiendo que es lo que quieres encontrar te asomas y lo ves, de espaldas a la puerta frente a un lienzo medio pintado. Y está sin camiseta y descalzo y te quieres morir porque tiene la espalda tan fina y blanca como nunca has visto en nadie, y los músculos de los brazos y la espalda se tensan cuando levanta el pincel y lo mueve por el cuadro.

Te vas a ir porque de verdad que no te gusta invadir la intimidad de la gente por mucho que te guste pero entonces un "Puedes entrar, que no muerdo" casi hace que te de un infarto. Entras y cuando te dice que cierres la puerta sabes que la había dejado abierta para ti.

-Me he fijado en que has pasado mil millones de veces por delante de mi puerta – y entonces al fin se gira, dándole la espalda al lienzo, y te mira, y joder, si no te has desmayado es un milagro porque tiene los brazos, las caderas y los brazos manchados de pintura roja.

-Joder ¿cómo mierda pintas, con el cuerpo? ¿No tienes pinceles o qué? – Y es una pregunta estúpida porque tiene un pincel en la mano y otro sujeto en la oreja.

Y entonces se ríe, con la boca torcida, como cuando habla. Y le quieres besar la sonrisa. Y te preguntas como sería besar a un hombre, si sería diferente. Y hostia puta joder ¿desde cuándo eras tan gay?

-¿En qué piensas? – y la pregunta te pilla tan de sorpresa que respondes inmediatamente con un "En besarte" y te mira con los ojos entrecerrados, como diciendo "venga, chaval acuéstate" así que te sorprende cuando contesta – Eres un crío.

Eres un crío, no había dicho eres un tío, no. Y porque tienes la mandíbula apretada que si no se te abría abierto hasta llegar al suelo.

Te quedas ahí parado como el idiota que eres y no dices nada porque tu lengua está demasiado ocupada en fabricar saliva para tu boca seca porque sí, te acabas de dar cuenta de que has dicho en voz alta lo de besarle.

-Quiero pintarte – te dice, y te suena igual que si hubiese dicho "quiero follarte"

Te señala la cama para que te sientes y obedeces. Pone un CD y suena Scream de Avenged Sevenfold y te ríes porque todo está siendo muy surrealista. Quita el lienzo medio pintado del caballete y pone uno nuevo.

-¿Vas a pintarme desnudo? – y que digas eso te sorprende hasta a ti.

-Para eso primero tienes que estar desnudo.

-Puedo estarlo.

Y entonces te mira, de arriba abajo como hizo en le fiesta y te pones nervioso.

-Eres un crío – vuelve a repetir por segunda vez desde que estás allí.

-Joder, venga, deja de decir eso ¿Cuántos? ¿Dos, tres años más que yo?

- Si tienes la edad de Jaden, entonces soy nueve años mayor que tú.

Vaaaaaaaale, tiene veintiséis años. Y tú diecisiete. Tampoco es tanto ¿no?

-Vamos, ni que me fueras a violar – Luke te pone mala cara y te sientes mal – que no es que piense mal de ti, ni que molestaría que me violaras, osea, que no quiero que me violes, a ver, que digo que en plan así pues no me importaría que…vamos, que no digo que…

-Adam – y te callas porque tu nombre suena obsceno con su voz. Y Luke alza una ceja en un gesto que es demasiado sexy. O no, pero a ti te lo parece - ¿Te vas a estar calladito y me vas a dejar pintarte?

Y joder sí, puede pintarte. Y violarte si quiere.

_Capítulo 2_

Llevas todo el verano metido en casa de Jaden, más que de costumbre, porque no te has ido a ningún sitio de vacaciones y te aburres como un perro. Jugáis a la play con las persianas bajadas para que no entre el sol y a veces te quedas a cenar. Su madre te cae bien y siempre te llama "pequeño" y a veces, cuando vas y Jaden no está pero tú entras a la casa igualmente te mira extrañada porque ve raro que te hayas hecho amigo de Luke.

Te sientas en el borde la cama mientras te pinta, tiene el cuadro casi acabado y tus ojos te miran desde el lienzo.

No es raro estar ahí con él, escuchando música que, oh, sí, dios, no es esa maldita música tecno que todo el mundo escucha, es rock y es metal del que tú conoces.

Tú hablas por los codos y a esas alturas debe de saber toda tu vida. Él habla poco pero has podido sacarle que después de acabar la universidad no ha hecho gran cosa, un par de exposiciones sin mucho éxito y que se gana la vida trabajando en una tienda de comics. Vive en la ciudad, en un barrio no demasiado bueno pero que le gusta.

Y nada más, porque cuando habla sobre él lo hace incómodo y te sientes mal preguntándole todo el tiempo. Pero está todo el rato dándote órdenes "Levanta la cabeza. No te encorves. No pongas esa mueca que pareces idiota"

Ese fin de semana vas a la casa de la playa de Jaden (y de Luke. No te acostumbras a que sean hermanos) Y sabes que te lo vas a pasar bien porque no van sus padres, sólo vosotros dos, su primo Ben, Alicia ¡porque en la fiesta del otro día pasó algo entre ella y él y no te quiere contar el qué! Y una amiga suya que se llama Claire.

Claire es una pija a las que estás acostumbrado a ver pero te da igual porque está buena y tu cuerpo lo reconoce y te alivia un poco saber que las chicas siguen existiendo para ti. Pero no piensas en eso mucho porque vais a estar todo el fin de semana solos en una casa a unos pocos metros del mar.

Y se ve que Luke le ha cogido el gusto a ser la niñera de Jaden porque llega sólo unas horas después que vosotros. Jaden se cabrea tanto que parece que va a explotar pero Luke sólo se encoge de hombros "Eh, tío, mamá ha insistido ¿vale? No es que vaya a estar en medio, no me interesa pasar todo el fin de semana pegado a unos críos" y dice la verdad porque ya es domingo y sólo lo has visto un par de veces.

Como es el último día decidís pasarlo bien y hacer una buena fiesta en la playa. Y buena fiesta significa alcohol. Mucho.

Estáis en una zona desierta, sólo vosotros y si no os ha dado un coma etílico es un milagro. Estás loco de contento porque joder, estás viendo a Jaden besar y meterle mano a Alicia tumbados en la arena. Y porque si quieres puedes hacer lo mismo con Claire. Se ha pasado todo el fin de semana poniéndote ojitos y ahora está borracha y bailando en tus narices en bikini, así que no tardas en agarrarle de la mano y llevártela detrás de unas rocas. La besas y se siente bien. Le pones tu mejor sonrisa y no tarda en bajarte el bañador de un tirón y empezar a chupártela. Y entonces lo oyes. La voz de Luke, un poco lejana. Y eh, a lo mejor, estaba en bañador, con el pecho que había visto una vez manchado de pintura al descubierto y a lo mejor se había bañado y tenía el pelo y el cuerpo mojado, y oh dios te corres pensando en él. Te sobresaltas tanto que despegas bruscamente de Claire, que te mira con cara rara. Sales corriendo de detrás de las rocas y sí, no te lo has imaginado, Luke está hablando con Ben, Jaden y Alicia. Llegas hasta ellos con Claire detrás y saben lo que acabáis de hacer porque se os ve en los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa, has venido para llevarnos a casa ya? – le dices cabreado a Luke por hacerte correrte tan rápido, porque es su puta culpa.

Y el muy hijo de puta te sonríe, con la boca torcida.

-Lo cierto es que sí


End file.
